This invention generally relates to a scissor-like cutter and, particularly to a manual sheet metal cutter.
Scissor-like cutters, generally, and a manual, sheet metal cutter are well known as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 176,553 issued Apr. 25, 1876 to Schafer; 387,283 issued Sept. 7, 1888 to Ducommum; 1,368,431 issued Feb. 15, 1921 to Greenberg; 1,691,989 issued Nov. 20, 1928 to Lonsway; 2,117,224 issued May 10, 1938 to Soss and 2,400,220 issued May 14, 1946 to Bell and 4,463,497 issued Aug. 7, 1984 to O'Keefe.
Only the offset snips shown in O'Keefe U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,497 is especially designed for cutting sheet metal. However, this device requires multiple pivot connection and a complicated assortment of springs, arms and other parts to enable a relatively stationary lower blade and offset handles needed to facilitate cutting sheet metal. Moreover, the cutting blades are not interchangeable with different handles. The multiple pivot points undesirably result in movement of both handles relative to the underlying stationary blade during cutting movement, while the angle of the upper handle cannot be adjusted except during cutting movement. The blades are straight and cannot easily be used to cut curves, while the lower blade member lacks any means, other than the blade itself, for facilitating rocking movement of the lower blade to assert the cutting movement.